Hum Mar Jayenge
by sania313
Summary: Hey guys, this is Sania. You all might remember me as I am a quite often reviewer. This plot does not contain crossover from a recent episode. However, you can think of any episode that have Abhijeet as a prime suspect. Either it is Giraftaar Series or the Holi episode. Please read and let me know how did you liked it. Thank you!


**A/N: Hi guys, I am back. Remember me? Koi baat nahi, meri first story ko check karna yaad aahi jaungi. I know I have not kept my promise and it took me so long to write another story. But please bare with me. I was stuck in some personal matters. First of all, a big thank you to all for giving me such a warm welcome at FF. Rapunzel 313 ne AbhiRika ki request ki thi. This is my first try on them. Hope you will enjoy it and as written in my profile I will try to write on all the three couples. So, now, here is the story. Enjoy!**

 _HUM MAR JAYENGE!_

It was a stormy night. Tarika was sitting on a sofa attached to window and was having sips of hot coffee periodically. Suddenly, her door bell rang...

 **Tarika (surprised):** Arey! Itni tez toofani baarish main koun aaya hoga!?

She get up and went to open the door. As soon as she opened it, she was shocked.

 **Tarika (whisper):** Abhijeet!

Yes, it was none other than Abhijeet who was fully drenched in water. His eyes were so red than anyone can easily guess he has not been slept since a day or two.

 **Tarika (still shocked):** Abhijeet! Tum yahan? Is waqt? **(while looking at him)** Oh no! tum toh pure gile ho gaye ho! Aao, andar aao. Tum baitho main towel le kar aati hun warna tum beemar hojao ge.

Saying so, she left to fetch towel. When she came back she saw that Abhijeet was still on the door blankly starring at the floor.

 **Tarika:** Abhijeet, tum ab tak wahin khade ho?

And she dragged Abhijeet's hand and made him sit on sofa and start soaking his hairs with towel.

 **Tarika (after drying his hair):** Main yeh towel rakh kar aati hoon aur tumhare liye coffee le kar aati hoon.

Saying so, she turned around but Abhijeet caught her wrist while still starring at floor.

 **Abhijeet:** Hamesha mere saath hi aisa kyun hota hai Tarika?

Tarika simply turned around and sat on the floor right in front of Abhijeet, leaving the towel on another sofa. While Abhijeet continued...

 **Abhijeet:** Itne saal CID main kaam karne ke baad bhi, sab hamesha mujh par hi shaq kyun karte hain? Jab bhi koi case mujhse related hota hai, shaq mujh par hi kiya jaata hai. ACP Sir jaante hain ke maine kuch nahi kiya phir bhi hamesha mujh par hi ungli uthate hain.

Tarika kept mum and allowed him to spill out all of his anger and everything that is bothering him.

 **Abhijeet:** Tumhe kya lagta hai Tarika? Jab Salunkhe sahab mujhe CID par kalank, ek gandi machli yeh sab bolte hain aur koi unhe kuch nahi kehta. Aur koi mujhe bhi kuch nahi batata, toh kya mujhe pata nahi chalta? Bohat taklif hoti hai mujhe. Bohat.

This shocked Tarika because Dr. Salunkhe used to say this in Abhijeet's absence so how come he got to know about this? She wonders. Abhijeet was in a verge of crying, just when Tarika cluched his hand (which was still in hers) and said:

 **Tarika:** Abhijeet, tumhe aisa kyun lagta hai ki koi tumpar bharosa nahi karta? ACP sir, Salunkhe sir, sab yeh baat jaante hain ki tum kabhi kuch nahi kar sakte.

This enraged him...

 **Abhijeet (in a sarcastic way):** Oh! Main toh yeh bhool hi gaya ki tum unki hi tarafdaari karogi **. (With a sad smile)** Mujhe laga ki tum toh kam se kam mujhe samjhogi **. (In a bit angry tone)** Magar nahi, tum bhi shayad yehi samajhti ho ki main guhegaar hoon.

 **Tarika:** Nahi Abhijeet tum galat samajh rahe ho, main toh bas...

But Abhijeet interrupted her.

 **Abhijeet:** Main toh bas kya, Tarika? MAIN TOH BAS KYA? Lekin nahi tumne theek kaha main hi sab kuch galat samajhta hoon naa. **(After a pause)** Toh theek hai, main hi chala jaata hoon!

Tarika was about to say something but Abhijeet got up and started walking towards the gate to go. But, he suddenly stopped hearing a voice... **(A/N: Guys, I strongly recommend you all listening the song and imagining our lovely AbhiRika and the movements I am writing. You all will truly enjoy).**

 **APNI AANKHEN KHAALI KARDE...**

 **(KAASH TU MERI AANKHE BHAR DE...) x2**

He stopped and turned and saw Tarika having tears in her eyes and singing the song. He again turned to go, but Tarika hugged him from behind restricting him to go. Abhijeet closed his eyes tightly to hold up his tears. While Tarika continued with the song...

 **MERE YAARA TERE GHAM AGAR PAYENGE**

 **HUMEIN TERI HAI KASAM HUM SAWAR JAYENGE**

Tarika made Abhijeet face him and cupped his face in his hand and continued with her song...

 **HO MERE YAARA TERE GHAM AGAR PAYENGE**

 **HUMEIN TERI HAI KASAM HUM SAWAR JAYENGE**

 **(DO YEH SAUGHAT TUM, TOH ZAMANE KI HUM) x2**

 **HAR KHUSHI SE MUKAR JAYENGE**

 **HUM MAR JAYENGE**

Abhijeet put his hand on Tarika's mouth to restrict her saying this. But, Tarika removed his hand and sang...

 **HO... HUM MAR JAYENGE**

Tarika then caught his wrist and made him sit on sofa and she kneeled down on her knees and places her head in Abhijeet's lap and continued the song...

 **TERE KAANDHE SE HI LAG KE YAARA BEETE UMAR SAARI**

 **SOCHO KAISI HOGI KISMAT HUA YUN TOH PHIR HAMARI**

 **SAARE AANSO TOH HO TERE AUR AANKHE HO HAMARI**

Tarika said while facing him...

 **(TERE DARD HUMEIN JO MILE PYAAR MAIN) x2**

 **HUM KHUSHI SE YUN BHAR JAYENGE**

 **HUM MAR JAYENGE**

 **HO... HUM MAR JAYENGE**

 **MERE YAARA TERE GHAM AGAR PAYENGE**

 **HUMEIN TERI HAI KASAM, HUM SAWAR JAYENGE**

Tarika stood up and to hide her tears she faced away from him. Abhijeet became sad seeing her like this. He stood up made Tarika face towards her, holds both of her hands and much to Tarika's surprise, he started singing...

 **CHAAHE DUKH HO CHAAHE SUKH HO**

 **DIL NE TUJHKO HI PUKAARA**

 **TUNE HUMKO HAI BANAYA**

 **TUNI HUMKO HAI SANWAARA**

 **JAHAN KO TOH RAB KA HAI, HUMEIN TERA HAI SAHARA**

Abhijeet hugged her and continued...

 **(BAS TERA SAATH HO, CHAAHE JO BAAT HO) x2**

 **TERE KEHNE SE KAR JAYENGE...**

 **HUM MAR JAYENGE HO...**

 **HUM MAR JAYENGE**

 **HA... (MERE YAARA TERE GHAM AGAR PAYENGE**

 **HUMEIN TERI HAI KASAM HUM SANWAAR JAYENGE) x2**

They stood there hugging each other and shedding tears and also consoling each other. While still in hug, Abhijeet said...

 **Abhijeet:** Thank you Tarika, thank you so much!

They parted from hug.

 **Abhijeet:** Aaj mujhe aisa lag raha hai ki main akela nahi hoon. Tum mere saath ho.

 **Tarika:** Nahi Abhijeet, mujhe thank you mat bolo. Main hamesha tumhare saath hoon.

As soon as Tarika completed saying this, Abhijeet sneezed.

 **Tarika (in a concerned tone):** Are, tumhe toh jhukam hogaya hai. Tum baitho, main tumhare liye coffee le kar aati hoon.

Abhijeet nodded, and they both smiled a bit. While, Tarika went in the kitchen to prepare coffee. However, on both the sides, there was a soothing feeling and they both were now internally satisfied and have a soothing smile on their faces.

After a while, Tarika came with coffee and they both sat on sofa while silently sipping coffee. But, this silence does not need any words.

 **A/N: I hope you all like this story. Please read and review.**


End file.
